Epistoleros
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. TRADUCTION de 'PenPals' de treacle-antlers. Les vieux amis que sont Spike et Angel entament une correspondance sur les sujets qu'ils ont désormais en commun : une âme, avoir couché avec Buffy, éduquer un ado, Buffy, des cauchemars abominables, se vanner mutuellement, Buffy...


_Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, ni à l'auteur originale de cette fic, du reste. Spike et Angel restent l'inaliénable propriété intellectuelle de leurs auteurs et ayants-droits._

* * *

 **"EPISTOLEROS"**

TRADUCTION de la fic de treacle-antlers « PenPals »

 _ **Résumé : Les vieux amis que sont Spike et Angel échangent par lettre sur toute une variété de sujets qu'ils ont désormais en commun.**_

* * *

 _Chambre 504,  
_ _The Ramada Inn,  
_ _Route 46,  
_ _Sunnydale,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Cher Angelus,

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir contempler l'expression de ton visage à l'instant, à mesure que tu commences à reconnaître peu à peu cette écriture. Gagné. C'est moi. Ton vieux pote William, alias Spike, ex chef de gang et anarchiste impénitent du monde vampirique. Je sais que c'est un peu une première que je me fende d'un mot comme ça, mais j'ai du temps à tuer et quelques questions sur lesquelles je te crois suprêmement qualifié pour répondre.

 **Question 1 :**

Après la restitution de ton âme, est-ce que tu as ressenti des symptômes de sécheresse buccale ou de cécité nocturne ? Je demande seulement parce qu'ayant recouvré la mienne récemment, j'ai trouvé que ma vision nocturne perdait en netteté, ce qui tend à affecter ma conduite lorsque je prends ma voiture de location jusque chez Buffy, et qu'elle m'appelle tard dans la nuit pour me demander de faire un saut. La bouche sèche devient alors un problème significatif, à l'en croire.

 **Question 2 :**

Est-ce que tu t'es déjà retrouvé réveillé en pleine nuit, tiré d'un sommeil profond par un rêve rempli de visions d'horreur et du chaos que tu as semé durant le dernier siècle et demi ? Les visions ne me dérangent pas particulièrement, c'est juste qu'elles ont tendance à réveiller Buffy qui, reconnaissons-le, ne dort déjà plus beaucoup lorsque je suis dans le coin. Un remède de grand-mère contre ça, peut-être ? Je me demande si une branche de fenouil dans un peu de lait chaud ne feraient pas l'affaire.

 **Question 3 :**

En cette occasion où tu as connu une relation sexuelle extrêmement rapide et insatisfaisante avec ma petite amie, est-ce que ton âme a quitté immédiatement ton corps, ou y a-t-il eu une période de répit durant laquelle tu as pu goûter le souvenir rare et fugace de ta seule fois avec elle ? T'en souviens-tu seulement ? Le sujet me préoccupe parce qu'en dépit de nos séances incommensurablement agréables, qui peuvent durer quelquefois jusqu'à six heures, je n'ai pas encore ressenti d'effets secondaires déplaisants, et je me demande s'ils sont encore à venir. Sois tranquille cependant, j'ai bien l'intention de persévérer pour le découvrir.

Je reste dans l'attente de ta réponse,

Ton ami,  
William Fortescue  
 **Alias Spike**

* * *

 _Hôtel Hypérion,  
_ _Hollywood,  
_ _Los Angeles,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Spike,

J'ai vraiment bien aimé ton premier essai pour coucher tes fantasmes à l'écrit.

La prochaine fois, cependant, pourquoi ne pas le faire sur un sujet qui t'est plus familier ? Peut-être une romance historique, basée sur les désopilantes bouffonneries empotées d'un dandy victorien, qui écrit de la mauvaise poésie et passe chaque seconde de sa journée à soupirer après des femmes d'une classe sociale nettement supérieure à la sienne ? Je parie que ça ferait un tabac.

Envoie mes salutations à Buffy, si elle te laisse approcher suffisamment,

 **Angel**

* * *

 _Chambre 504,  
_ _The Ramada Inn,  
_ _Route 46,  
_ _Sunnydale,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Cher Angelus,

Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai heurté une corde sensible dans ma dernière lettre.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser Buffy t'apprendre elle-même la bonne nouvelle, mais elle semble étrangement réticente à l'idée que tu saches comment tournent les choses à la maison, dans cette bonne vieille Sunny D. Je pense qu'elle pourrait être un peu embarrassée d'expliquer comment elle a finalement trouvé le bonheur avec le seul autre membre de notre petit club « exclusif ».

Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire et que tu verrais bien l'ironie de la chose. Après tout, nous sommes entre bons amis et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne veux que son bonheur. Crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis qu'elle ne saurait être plus heureuse.

 **Spike**

* * *

 _Hôtel Hypérion,  
_ _Hollywood,  
_ _Los Angeles,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Spike,

Juste pour que tu saches qu'ici tes lettres illuminent nos journées. Cordy a lu la dernière tout haut à la cantonade aujourd'hui, pendant la pause café et nous avons ri sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Gunn dit que tu devrais sérieusement envisager de les proposer au Reader's Digest.

 **Angel**

* * *

 _Chambre 504,  
_ _The Ramada Inn,  
_ _Route 46,  
_ _Sunnydale,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Angelus,

Content d'apprendre que j'apporte un petit rayon de soleil dans cet Hôtel des Cœurs Brisés.

J'avais emporté ta dernière lettre chez les Summers la nuit dernière, pour la faire lire à Buffy, mais j'ai complètement oublié d'en reparler quand elle m'a attiré tout habillé dans la douche, pour me contraindre à un rapport sexuel brutal et totalement gratuit, pendant près d'une heure. Après, ça m'est juste sorti de l'esprit. Sans compter que l'encre s'est effacée. Peut-être que tu devrais utiliser de l'indélébile dorénavant, juste au cas où ?

 **Spike**

* * *

 _Hôtel Hypérion,  
_ _Hollywood,  
_ _Los Angeles,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Spike,

Tu me fais mourir de rire. Tu l'as toujours fait.

Comme cette fois où tu as provoqué ce gros type français qui était en fait l'un des trois mousquetaires originels et qu'il t'a botté les fesses tout autour de Paris pendant quatre jours ? Tu étais si fairplay à l'époque de lui permettre de gagner comme ça, en embrochant tes intestins... Ou cette fois à Prague, quand tu as mangé ce célèbre dramaturge qui s'est avéré au dernier stade mortel d'une syphilis galopante, et que Dru a dû passer les deux semaines suivantes à tartiner de la pommade sur ton pénis. L'as-tu racontée à Buffy ?

 **Angel**

* * *

 _Chambre 504,  
_ _The Ramada Inn,  
_ _Route 46,  
_ _Sunnydale,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Angelus,

C'est bon de voir que tu te rappelles encore si tendrement du bon vieux temps.

A ta demande insistante, j'ai partagé quelques anecdotes de tes grands jours avec Buffy, après une session particulièrement vigoureuse la nuit dernière. Elle a tout spécialement apprécié celle de ta brève expérience au « Théâtre des Vampyres » à Constantinople. Je lui ai décrit combien ton interprétation de Hamlet a fait lever tout le monde de sa chaise... pour courir immédiatement vers les sorties.

A propos, elle veut savoir si tu donnes toujours dans l'opéra ?

 **Spike**

* * *

 _Hôtel Hypérion,  
_ _Hollywood,  
_ _Los Angeles,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Spike,

Ça commence à devenir une petite routine, non ? Tous les mardis, une nouvelle missive pleine d'esprit et ciselée de ton écriture enfantine et presque indéchiffrable. Pour autant, personne ici ne s'en plaint. Fred a ramené un tableau en liège à la réception pour que les clients puissent profiter aussi de tes œuvres.

Pour ton information, j'apprécie toujours l'opéra. Lorne pense que mes cordes vocales ont dû être endommagées pendant le grand incendie de Londres, alors aujourd'hui, plus question pour moi de chanter. J'ai souri pourtant à l'idée que tu puisses présumer que je m'irrite de ton allusion à mes ambitions concernant « _Madame Butterfly_ ». Nous étions tous tellement jeunes alors et tu étais incommensurablement plus amusant. En outre, je crois me souvenir que Dru avait profondément apprécié ma version de « _Tes petites mains…_ ». Pourtant, je ne crois pas que tu aies été là pour assister au témoignage privé et très expressif de son adoration. Trop occupé à contracter des maladies vénériennes laissant d'hideuses cicatrices dans le quartier des prostituées, si je me souviens bien.

 **Angel**

* * *

 _Chambre 504,  
_ _The Ramada Inn,  
_ _Route 46,  
_ _Sunnydale,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Angelus,

Un petit dernier pour ta collection.

Tu as raison bien sûr. Nous étions vraiment plus jeunes et il te restait encore à découvrir toute la magie des gels coiffants, au lieu de faire avec les bonnes vieilles recettes traditionnelles à la graisse d'oie pour discipliner la folle luxuriance de tes boucles. Rappelle-toi cette fois où tu as été à court et où tu as obligé Darla et Dru à courir dans tout Pékin pour essayer de trouver un substitut ? Je parie que tu tombes à genoux toutes les nuits pour remercier le Seigneur Dieu L'Oréal maintenant.

Giles me dit que tu as pris un peu de poids. La paternité doit bien t'aller. Ou peut-être sont-ce les quantités astronomiques du sang de ton rejeton nouveau-né que tu as ingurgitées cette année ? Les bébés peuvent être si caloriques.

Fais-moi savoir si tu as du mal avec sa nouvelle version ado. Je suis heureux de dire que Buff et moi, nous nous en tirons plus que décemment pour élever Dawn, tous les deux.

 **Spike**

* * *

 _Hôtel Hypérion,  
_ _Hollywood,  
_ _Los Angeles,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Spike,

Content d'apprendre que tu retires autant de plaisir de ton exercice pseudo-parental. C'est bon d'avoir des hobbys. C'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas engendrer d'enfants par toi-même, à cause de toute cette affaire de stérilité permanente et irréversible.

Comment Buffy prend-elle la chose, au fait ? Du moins en théorie ? Peut-être que tu devrais en discuter avec elle, au moins dans ta tête. Parce que je crois me souvenir qu'une grande famille était un point essentiel à son futur bonheur. Peut-être aussi que quand le moment sera venu, tu pourrais me laisser te filer un coup de main ?

 **Angel**

* * *

 _Chambre 504,  
_ _The Ramada Inn,  
_ _Route 46,  
_ _Sunnydale,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Angelus,

Merci pour ton offre généreuse et désintéressée, mais nous avons déjà discuté de ceci en détail et Buffy pense qu'un enfant, même adopté, réduirait considérablement le temps précieux de nos marathons sexuels qui sont si importants pour nous deux. En plus, aucun de nous n'est véritablement enthousiasmé par le concept des vergetures. Nous nous contenterons de vivre tout ça par procuration, à travers les autres, comme toi par exemple, qui fais un excellent boulot de père avec ton fils aux instincts parricides.

 **Spike**

* * *

 _Hôtel Hypérion,  
_ _Hollywood,  
_ _Los Angeles,  
_ _CALIFORNIE_

Spike,

Je crains de devoir m'absenter un moment, mon vieux camarade.

Connor et moi allons partons passer la semaine prochaine au vert, pour rattraper le temps perdu, donc je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour répondre à ton badinage autant que je l'aurais aimé. J'espère que Sunnydale te traite bien et que tu ne commences pas à te sentir un peu claustrophobe, cloîtré jour et nuit dans une minuscule chambre d'hôtel déprimante, à regarder du porno sur le câble et à gribouiller des fables délirantes.

Je t'enverrai une carte postale de la montagne.

 **Angel**


End file.
